


Veglia notturna

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Shounen ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 23. "Quei giorni perduti a rincorrere il vento, a chiederci un bacio e volerne altri cento." (lyrics)</a></p><p>Nebiros lo sapeva, sapeva tutto, perché nonostante la rabbia ed il rancore, era andato più di una volta a sorvegliare la sua vita, non visto, dietro a vetri oscurati dal buio della notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veglia notturna

Stava scendendo il buio, di nuovo, sulla terra. Nebiros osservava le tenebre prendere possesso del suo castello in cui la sola luce era quella del camino: poteva udire l’ululato delle sue bestie che salutavano la notte, l’ennesima, tanto che a volte aveva la sensazione che la sua esistenza non fosse che un susseguirsi di interminabili nottate che non cedevano mai il passo al giorno.  
Eppure c’era un’inquietudine nuova, quella sera, che gli impediva di scivolare nella consueta contemplazione del fuoco: era come se i suoi sensi volessero allertarlo, come se potesse esistere qualcosa in grado di nuocergli, proprio lì, nel suo castello; nervosamente, Nebiros guardò fuori dalla finestra: il sole, laggiù dove la donna, Pamela, aveva la sua dimora, non doveva ancora essere calato del tutto. Senza neppure volerlo si ritrovò sulla balaustra del suo palazzo, nel buio umido della notte che sembrava soffocarlo come una coperta di cielo senza stelle, lo sguardo fisso verso il punto in cui sapeva essere il Tarot Cafe; Aaron era lì, lo sapeva. Chissà quando e come aveva sentito parlare dei poteri di quella donna e, nel vuoto che circondava la sua esistenza, non aveva potuto trovare altro ricovero che quello; Nebiros lo sapeva, sapeva tutto, perché nonostante la rabbia ed il rancore, era andato più di una volta a sorvegliare la sua vita, non visto, dietro a vetri oscurati dal buio della notte.   
Sapeva tutto, dagli abiti che indossava, alle tazze di cioccolata che preparava, ai sorrisi che gli sfuggivano mentre chiacchierava con gli avventori del Cafe, ai battibecchi con l’ultima persona che avrebbe mai voluto vedergli intorno: forse era stato sapere che Berial aveva scelto di vivere lì, per chissà quale dei suoi piani malati, che aveva iniziato a raggiungere il Cafe ogni sera, quando ancora le ultime luci del giorno brillavano su quella metà di mondo e il suo tormento non aveva avuto inizio. Gli bastava un minuto, un istante, e per assurdo il dolore delle sue notti di lancinante sofferenza sembrava affievolirsi.  
Si ritrovava davanti alla finestra della stanza di Aaron così in fretta da non permettersi neppure di pensare a quel che stava facendo: rimaneva ad osservare la figura appisolata tra le lenzuola, placida come quella di un bambino, e la sua mente vagava verso i giorni felici in cui avevano vissuto insieme nel suo palazzo; a volte la sua memoria scivolava ancora più indietro, ai giorni veramente perfetti del loro passato, in cui Aaron era Sariel e la notte non esisteva, non esistevano il dolore e la solitudine, ma solo infiniti giorni senza tempo e senza fine in cui amarsi. Guardava dormire quel ragazzo e gli sembrava che i lineamenti somigliassero così tanto a quelli della donna che era stato, da non cogliere la minima estraneità in lui; sfiorava il vento che entrava nel vetro socchiuso come se potesse renderlo il tramite attraverso cui accarezzargli i capelli, le guance, e Aaron sembrava accorgersene, perché nel dormiveglia sorrideva e si tendeva verso la brezza leggera come, durante gli anni della loro convivenza, aveva fatto con la sua mano, quando Nebiros entrava a sbirciare il suo riposo.  
Si staccava da quella contemplazione con il cuore stretto da una morsa e tornava al suo castello ed alla sua punizione, ringraziandola quasi, perché metteva a tacere i suoi sensi di colpa.


End file.
